coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4159 (14th March 1997)
Plot Claire packs her bags. Des swears nothing happened between him and Samantha but she is upset that she trusted him. She tells him suddenly that he's not worth her RAF pension. Ken faces the Governors and is astounded to be told Sue has admitted she was in the wrong and has resigned and left the school. Des tells Claire that Samantha set him up and he got carried away but she tells him she's not taking any more risks on him. Becky is disappointed when she hears Des was involved with someone else. She breaks down when Claire says they're leaving as she thought of No.6 as her home. Ken feels glad Sue has taken all the blame and tells the Governors it's obvious he is absolved. He is pleased when they say the matter is closed but stunned when they announce they have to make more cut-backs and he's going to be made redundant. Liz meets with Fraser and agrees to give him an alibi for the night of the warehouse raid. He warns her that they'll have to be more careful in the future. Claire refuses to live with the fear Des will go off with another woman. She and Becky leave with Jarvis the budgie. Des is shattered. Sean sees Claire going and offers Des support. The Duckworths tell Tricia they can't babysit Brad when she goes out with Ray Thorpe as they find they're too tired to run the pub. Tricia threatens to move out and is amazed when they agree. Andy suffers delayed shock, tormented by the memory of the gun. Sean is amazed to hear how Des made a play for Samantha and how she saw him off. Sue tells Ken she's sorry her resignation didn't help him. He tells her he's going to fight the decision. Angry Sean sacks Des from the bookies. Cast Regular cast *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin Guest cast *Cath Spinks - Penny Leatherbarrow *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *The Kabin *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Staffroom *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 5th November 1997 as Bryan Mosley suffered a serious heart attack on 3rd February soon after the recording of this episode. *Brad Armstrong (Caleb Flanagan) is credited but does not actually appear - only "crying baby" noises are heard. *This was the final episode produced by Sue Pritchard. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des pays a heavy price for his amorous advances on Samantha. Ken is all set to defend himself, but the school governors have a worrying piece of news for him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,870,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes